


Feeling Down

by BlueBoxDetective



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Reading, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, depressed reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBoxDetective/pseuds/BlueBoxDetective
Summary: You haven't left your room since yesterday and the Doctor comes to check on you.





	Feeling Down

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't feel to well and imagined the Doctor cheering me up. Maybe someone else will enjoy it, too. If you do know the feelings described, stay strong and keep going, it will get better.
> 
> Doctor Who is a trademark of the BBC, all rights reserved. My story is only shared for the enjoyment of others and is not intended to get myself any advantages or to create the feeling that the characters are my own.

There is a knock on the door. Shortly after the Doctors head pokes through the door. “Hey,” she greets you with a soft voice, her eyebrows slightly pulled together, “Can I come in?”  
“Sure,” you nod and sit up in your bed, crossing your legs so the blonde woman can sit with you. Smiling at you the time lady closes the door behind herself and climbs onto the foot of the bed. “How are you?” she asks you once she sits comfortably, her hands in her lap playing with a rubber band.  
“It's okay, thanks,” you answer and give her a smile that you hope looks convincing.  
“You haven't left your room since yesterday,” the Doctor states and tilts her head slightly to the side. Her voice isn't judging, it rather sounds concerned.  
“I'm sorry,” you reply, still giving her the best smile you can master right now, “I just don't feel like it right now. But feel free to go on an adventure with the others, you don't have to wait for me.”  
“That's not what this is about.” The Doctor shakes her head. “I don't need you to function, I want to know how you feel.”  
Slowly the smile fades from your face and you stare at your hands. For a while you sit in silence, the only thing sometimes audible being the rubber band between the Doctor's fingers. When you don't respond, the Doctor stops fidgeting for a moment and says quietly: “I would like to do something. But if you don't want me to, I'll leave you to yourself.”  
“No,” you whisper, “I'm sorry. I just... I don't want to bug you with this. People tend to... they tend to regret that they asked.”  
The time lady moves just a little bit closer as she insists: “I'm much more concerned when I don't know what's wrong.”  
Quickly you look up at her before you stare back at your hands. Quietly you clear your throat. “I don't feel so good, I'm sorry. There's no reason to it and it will get better, I'm sure, even if it doesn't feel like it at the moment. I just have the urge to hide from the world and myself and I wish I could vanish or become invisible.”  
The Doctor nods once. “Is that why you stay in your room?”  
You swallow. “Yes. I don't think I can happily go about my day like I would normally do. And I would just get everyone else down, too.”  
“Do you want me to leave?” There is uncertainty in the woman's voice and you are quick to respond: “No, I'm glad you came. Thank you Doctor. But if you want to, you don't have to stay with me.”  
“Don't be silly,” the time lady protests, “I'll stay as long as you want me to. Is there something I can do for you?”  
You hesitate, but the Doctor seems to be sincere about her offer. Embarrassed you avoid eye contact as you speak quietly: “Is it... I could really use a hug, if that's okay?”  
“Sure,” the blonde sounds almost sad about your question. Without hesitation she moves close to you and pulls you into her arms. Silently sighing you rest your head against the Doctor's chest and close your eyes. Barely audible you can hear the woman's calming breath and her body warms you. Gently she strokes your back with one hand, lessening the tension in your muscles.  
Finally the tears that had been stuck run down your cheeks, making it easier for you to breathe even though you're weeping quietly. You feel the Doctor moving as she looks at you, only for her to pull you closer afterwards. She makes shushing noises as if you are a small child, but somehow it helps you feel better right now. Her hand strokes you hair calmingly as she just sits with you until your tears eventually dry up.  
At last you sit up, wiping the wetness from your face. “Sorry for crying on your shirt,” you mutter as you spot the wet patch on her chest. The Doctor shakes her head, “You are crazy. Stop apologizing.”  
You give her a gentle smile and whisper “Thanks.”  
“You're more than welcome.” the time lady answers, quickly stroking your back. “What do you think, do you want to grab a cup of hot chocolate in the kitchen with me?”  
You take a deep breath and nod shortly. “Sounds good,” you answer and finally get out of your bed.


End file.
